


The Last Minute

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell opened his eyes and sat up in bed.





	The Last Minute

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He remembered resting all day. Mentioning running errands for Martha and Jonathan Kent earlier. His eyes widened. He never ran errands in Smallville. There was one hour before Jonathan and Martha returned from Metropolis. He thought they mentioned visiting Clark Kent.

After Amos got out of bed, he dressed in his regular preacher clothes. A blouse with a black coat reaching his knees and a string tie. Dark trousers and matching shoes. One hat with a large brim. Eyes were wide another time. Amos ran out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He opened the door and stepped outside. Amos closed the door before he ran again. He imagined Martha refusing to feed him fried chicken again if he never completed errands. 

Amos continued to run. One glance at a few buildings. He thought he viewed three teens standing near one building. Curious, he paused after they approached him.

One teen smiled. ''Attack a preacher! Something to do!'' he said.

The other teens held chains and smiled. They surrounded Amos as his eyes widened. 

The preacher's last minute without injuries. 

THE END


End file.
